


I Can’t Handle Change

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending (Maybe), Did I Mention Angst?, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Existential Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Karl gets called a twink and it’s kinda funny, Karl is a rich kid with a savior complex, M/M, Minor blood mention in the beginning, Mutual Pining, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is a mess (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is an alcoholic with a huge victim complex, Sapnap is whipped, Self-Hatred, So much angst, Sometimes you just have to cry in your car in a walmart parking lot at 2 am, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “The stranger gently opened the door. A pale hand slid over the side of the door as the stranger popped his head through the gap. Suddenly Sapnap's atheism seemed to have been diminished. Did he die that effectively?"Hey.. How are you?" the timid stranger asked in a hushed tone, an adorable smile adorning his lips, sapphire eyes locking with Sapnap’s. He stood there for what felt like forever, stunned at what seemed to be an actual fucking angel standing in front of him. It was only until the stranger left his gaze by staring at the floor that he realized he had been staring way too hard for way too long. He also turned away at the sudden realization, a light pink dusted his face as he faced the photos on the wall.It was only then that Sapnap’s dumb alcoholic memory recalled the glowing figure standing before him as someone in the picture frames on the shelves.He was that fucking twink.”///Basically Sapnap gets black out drunk and tries to commit the not alive and then wakes up in a fancy house hat belongs to a pretty boy that he falls in love with at first sight
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	1. Venom

**Author's Note:**

> blood mention and suicidal ideation in this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gets black out drunk and wakes up in a fancy room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood mention and suicidal ideation in this chapter

Sapnap’s eyes grew heavy, blinking once or twice before chugging cheap booze he managed to “borrow” from a local convenience store. “I’m so fucking pathetic” he mumbled under his breath before taking another firey sip. God fuck this. He hated what he had become. Fuck everyone for putting him into this situation.

“Everyone?” he thought aloud while rubbing his tired temples, a behavior he recently picked up. “You mean the everyone that makes your life worth living? You mean your best friend who would drop anything for you?” sometimes his thoughts spewed out louder than he would have liked.

Sapnap didn't deserve Dream. Shit, he didn't deserve a single drop of love from anyone. It was depressing, really. “But no please continue on!” he said to himself in a mocking whisper “Down more cheap fucking bottles of tequila and jack off to some bullshit vanilla missionary porn where you focus on the guy more then the girl.”

When will he understand that no one fucking likes him.

It's all out of pity. It always has been. He was just a charity case, and the fundraiser ended a long time ago.

_ Fuck me. _

His light brown hair swayed as he slammed his forehead into the steering wheel, followed by a blaring noise squeaking out of the car as Sapnap went on to do this again.

and again

and again

Every time he banged his head, it felt like some of the pain he felt released out of him. It hurt. Everything hurt. Why did everyone hurt him? What did he ever do to deserve all of this?

It’s not like _he_ was the problem, right?

_’...am I the problem?’_

‘...’

Wallowing in his self pity wasn't gonna solve anything...but maybe some vodka would make his trip to Satan's asshole a little more numbing.

“Maybe I deserve the pain.”

“...”

“...What the _**fuck**_ am I talking about?” he hissed at himself as he slammed a hand on to his bright red forehead. What the hell happened to him. He fucking hated that he thought like that. He was better than some drunk mess in the middle of some nearly abandoned parking lot at 2 am.

At least he  _ used  _ to be better than this. His eyes glossed over as he stared down at the steering wheel.

‘One last time.’ emptying the bottle in his hand, he slammed his head into the cold plastic. This time much harder and faster than any attempt before.

Suddenly everything started to blur.

He felt blood rush to his head, exiting out of him through a concentrated point in his forehead. If he was going to die right now it was alright with him. As long as he could end his miserable existence with a good drink… It was okay. Not like anyone would miss him. He felt his lips perk into a peaceful smile as his view skewed and faded away.

The last thing he could make out before going dark was a knock, followed by a muffled voice he couldn’t quite make out.

* * *

Sapnap woke up back in his bed with a pounding headache. Did the night before even happen?

...Did the night before even matter?

_ ‘Who even gives a shit.’ _ was his only thought as he attempted to go back to sleep. It was blindingly bright in his dorm today. The warm sunshine really didn’t help the growing hangover that was starting to form. He pulled down the fluffy white fleece blanket-

_ Hold on. _

Fleece blanket? Warm sunshine? What? Sapnap was hungover but he wasn't an  _ idiot _ . Nothing in his worn out college dormitory has ever resembled anything close to a white and fluffy fleece blanket… or warm sunshine for that matter. In a fit of panic, he threw down the covers and jolted up, his socks landing on the carpeted floor as he jumped out in more energy than he had ever displayed in months. Frantically he tried to take in his surroundings.

__

The room was tidy and neat. Bookshelves adorned with plants and novels. There were pictures of a family he had never recognized that Sapnap somehow thought was his own. Upon closer examination he realized he was never a cute curly haired twink with bright gray eyes. A light chuckle rose from his chest. His tired eyes narrowed in on the frames that were dusted regularly and kept clean. It made his stomach churn slightly. As far as Sapnap's knowledge went, the last photographic memory of his family was thrown out into a 7/11 trash can years ago.

__

His muddy brown eyes locked onto a golden doorknob. He should.. leave. Probably. Maybe say sorry and thank them for the shelter.

__

_ But on the other hand, _

__

His vision switched to the window by the bed. Peering down, he suddenly realized just how high up this bedroom was. Sapnap was no expert at math but he could guess he was in a 4 story house? A mansion maybe? Something tall at the very least. He  _ could _ just...  _ jump out and say goodbye to them in a more forcible manner _ if he wanted too. Bonus points for if he could also say goodbye to his shit and meaningless life. As much as the other option was desired, Sapnap knew he couldn’t do that right now.

The brunette threw his hands over his face, palms running down to the morning scruff on his chin.  _ Fuck _ . What the hell. How does someone even approach this situation?

  
"Hey! Sorry I was so shitfaced drunk last night that you had to adopt me and give me actual everyday commodities or whatever” he said quietly to himself “but just a heads up! As soon as I leave i’m gonna go to the nearest bar to get shitfaced again lol.” ...Maybe coming up with an excuse and thanking them for their hospitality was the more humane option to jumping out a window and surprising them with a bloody mess to clean up first thing in the morning. He sat on the firm mattress, trying to come up with a better idea then literal suicide. 

His phone? Maybe he could call Dream? After a short pat down of the bed, he finds his phone and checks his messages to see if he could ask for help. 

_ Dream: Dude that date was the best thing ever. _

_ Dream: Also, Come over on friday? _

_ Dream: Dude.. He's literally so good at sucking it I can't even LIE. the way he- _

Sapnap slowly closed his phone. If there was a camera he would stare directly into it right about now. “Never fucking mind.” he sighed out.

Seriously, how was he going to ask for help when Dream was currently riding on a love high ~~and probably George’s dick.~~ How could he ruin it just like he does every fucking time. He wakes up in an unfamiliar environment, finds his phone, calls Dream, and beg him for a ride home like a baby. A stupid baby. A stupid baby that had serious fucking mental issues.

While Sapnap mourned his imminent doom from the enclosed chamber, A knock was heard on the other side of the door.

Sapnap jolted up in surprise, his hands already placed in front of his face in self defense. Maybe it was a fluke and the alcohol gave him hearing problems as well?-

_ Knock _

Another knock followed by more silence. 

‘ _ Maybe you should respond, idiot.’ _

Sapnap slowly got on his feet and cautiously approached the tall door, “Yeah?" His voice was deep and scratchy like nails on a chalkboard. Nothing hot like Corpse's though. More like a middle school boy getting called to the front while he's hard.

“Oh you’re awake! Can I come in?" the source of the knocks finally replied. The voice behind the door sounded raspy as well but... not in the way you expected it to be. It was nicer and more pleasant with a slight tinge to the tone. Kind of like a smoker with societal standards.

"Y-yeah sure.." Sapnap said not so confidently. 

The stranger gently opened the door. A pale hand slid over the side of the door as the stranger popped his head through the gap. Suddenly Sapnap's atheism seemed to have been diminished. Did he die that effectively?

"Hey.. How are you?" the timid stranger asked in a hushed tone, an adorable smile adorning his lips, sapphire eyes locking with Sapnap’s. He stood there for what felt like forever, stunned at what seemed to be an  _ actual fucking angel  _ standing in front of him. It was only until the stranger left his gaze by staring at the floor that he realized he had been staring way too hard for way too long. He also turned away at the sudden realization, a light pink dusted his face as he faced the photos on the wall.

It was only then that Sapnap’s dumb alcoholic memory recalled the glowing figure standing before him as someone in the picture frames on the shelves.

_ He was that fucking twink. _

The man in the photos turned his head back up gently, he faced Sapnap with the tiniest of smiles "Nice to meet you! I’m Karl, Karl jacobs! My uh-“ his words softened to a meer whisper “My dad found you out in the Walmart parking lot passed out with blood on your forehead…”

His voice should  _ not  _ have been that endearing.

Karl’s small fingers reached for the back of his neck, "My dad's pretty charitable and all that, so when he saw you like that he got really worried. He called me and some of his friends to help move you here!” He gestured to the room they were both in. Sapnap never really had the chance to examine the room well until now.

The walls were lined with some kind of red old fashioned wallpaper. Normally it would look quite tacky but it somehow managed to look neat and modern in here. The ceilings were tall, a chandelier type lamp swaying slightly overhead. Of course, the pictures of the Jacob’s family on the sunlit shelves. It all seemed very..  _ warm.  _ Something Sapnap just wasn’t used to. As he finished his brief look around, he realized that Karl had stopped speaking. The first thing he noticed were the soft pink lips that Karl was now biting on. The other seemed to be pretty nervous.

To be fair, Sapnap would also be pretty nervous if he stumbled upon a shitty borderline homeless alcoholic in his house.

“Uh- yeah. Thank you so much for taking me in for the night, I don't know if I can thank you- or your dad enough.” Why did he say that. Is this what ‘gay panic’ feels like? Is he actually stupid? It’s not like karl rescued him from his tornado to suicide or anything. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw Karl waiting patiently for another response. Shit.

_ He never told him his name. _

"Oh yeah hi i’m Nick, uh… but Sapnap’s my nickname." He continued on.  _ Shit _ . He didn’t need a mirror to know that his face was probably as red as some strippers panties right now.

"No problem! Yeah..my mom used to-" Karl paused, seeming to choose not to further his dialogue. 

"Your car is outside, Uh, But we're having breakfast now! If you wanna-“ 

"Yeah I think I could join- Oh sorry I interrupted you-"

"Oh shit that's great! I mean, honk, sorry I didn't-"

"Honk?" Sapnap asked, grasping onto anything that would finally break this continuous interruption loop and free him from the messy encounter.

"Oh” suddenly the boy's voice was low, it looked like he had just been told the worst news of his life. “It's uh… it’s just a dumb thing my family forced on to me. Like I can actively say fuck but Honk just sounds funnier? Yeah? I don’t know..." It worried Sapnap that he could barely hear the smaller man, his words only above a mumble. He probably made him feel shitty. Karl had a smile on his lips but his eyes looked slightly…  _ sad. _ Sapnap had just met him but he didn’t know how he would function with Karl being anything relatively close to sad.

"Uh where's breakfast?" Sapnap blurted out, desperate to see the curly haired boy look at him with those extraordinarily clear eyes again

‘...That was a weird thought.’

Stuffing that thought away to deal with another time, he saw that Karl was smiling at him yet again.

Somehow he had been warmed even though he hadn’t been cold previously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!!
> 
> this story is actually a collab between my friend max and me!! they did the writing and i did the editing!! this is also my first work on ao3 so i’m a bit nervous but i hope u guys enjoy? more chapters to come


	2. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap realizes that he’s falling for Karl Jacobs a little too fast... is that a bad thing though?

Sapnap's head was nothing but a flurry of thoughts and anxieties. Normally this would be an everyday occurrence for him… but today was different. Today his mind was completely engulfed by Mr. Karl Jacobs.

As Karl led him out of the small room, he looked around to scan his surroundings. The first thing to catch his eyes are the abstract art pieces that filled the hollow hallway, then at the boy in front of him. The strokes on the canvas kind of reminded him of the way Karl’s hair bounced when he walked.

The warmth grew in his chest yet again.

The vast hallways were painted a royal white, gorgeous art pieces and sculptures were scattered around. They kind of looked like eggshell white? Ghost white? Ivory? _Why did he know the names of so many fucking whites???_

The windows were tall and elegant. Gold decoration made the space feel all the more fancy. It was beautifully bright. Sapnap covered his eyes with one of his hands to shield him from his new and shiny surroundings. The other hand was placed onto his bandaged forehead gently, carefully attempting to soothe his aching brain. The mansion seemed beautiful and all but his hungover mind just saw black dots scattered around everywhere.

"This is a really nice house by the way..." he managed to say through the pain in his head

"Oh! Thank you!" Karl turned his head slightly to face the other "My dad is pretty financially stable i'd say?” He laughed that same wide and adorable laugh that froze Sapnap’s world when they had first met. If he could record that laugh then put it on repeat over and over again he would. A symphony just for him, a song that the other beautifully crafted so effortlessly.

_He needed to hear it again._

Sapnap bit back the smile that attempted to creep onto his face, clenching his fists slowly. "Never would have guessed. I mean c'mon now, only 19 abstract paintings? Rookie number." he scrunched his face as he shook his head sarcastically. The room was deafeningly quiet for a moment. Fuck that probably wasn’t even that funny—

His pierced ears rang as Karl giggled again,

A heavenly sound, a tone that made the little crow's feet on his eyes show, a laugh that could end wars and cause more. Sapnap's heart felt like absolute mush, The urge to vomit grew closer with each note. _‘Who needs drugs when you have Karl?’_ To Sapnap’s dissapointment, the boy’s hands covered his mouth as he tried to stifle his adorable giggle.

"Woah woah woah! And you have more, Mister Sapnap?" Karl’s eyes fluttered closed and seemed to sparkle. His cheeks were flushed endearingly, hands creeping down back to his sides. The biggest grin slapped onto his blushing face. 

"I'll have you know, my public college dorm has _SO_ many paintings and sculptures, You'd be jealous." Sapnap remarked,

It was like he had won the goddamn lottery. A beautiful laugh filled his ears yet again. It was like an infectious disease that soon creeped up on to Sapnap’s own face as well, his headache seemingly subsiding for the time being.

As the hallway came to an end, the two were greeted by the biggest dining table Sapnap had ever seen. Why would you ever need a dining room this massive? ‘That's just how rich people spend their money I guess’ he shrugged at the thought.

For the first time in a long time, Sapnap felt real joy. Happiness that wasn't alcohol induced or a shitty acid trip. He sighed and gazed upon Karl’s smiling face ‘God he’s so pretty’

“Huh?”

“What?”

“Oh-“ Karl’s smokey eyes dart away from Sapnap, a hand tucking his soft brown locks behind his ear “I thought you said I was pretty or something?” 

_Fuck._

“Oh uh-“. Fuck. Shit. FUCK. Did he say that out loud? Karl probably thought he was a fucking weirdo. Some stranger that he just met called him pretty out of nowhere? Yeah, he _was_ a fucking weirdo. He needed an out and _fast._ “Suddenly I really need to piss-“ was the first thought that came to mind. The crimson feeling returned to his cheeks. He was such a mess.

“Third door down the right hallway-“ Karl’s delicate fingers pointed towards a door not too far from the dining hall. Concern laced through his tone as he asked “Hey are you okay?-“

“Yes.” His voice was stiff. He just needed to get _a fucking grip._ A small “Be right back.” quickly exits his mouth as he speed walks towards the hallway. The last thing he sees of Karl is a soft but confused gaze locked onto him as he walks away. With shaking hands, he opened the bathroom door. It shut with a slam a little louder then he would have liked.

Holy shit. If he wasn't getting whipped by Karl before, he definitely was now. What the _fuck_ was that?

‘No. You are not seriously catching feelings over a man you met 5 minutes ago.' The sober part of his brain blared out,

'You don't even know if he likes men! And even if he does, why the fuck would he like you?' Sapnap groaned, his head hitting the door with a soft thump.

It all happened so fast. A slight click as the bathroom doors locked, followed by an exhausted thud. Cold once finely polished wood pressed firmly against the weight of his back

‘Was it always this freezing?’ was all he could mutter under his breath, barely audible even to himself. Sapnap reached to clutch his aching stomach but somehow groped at his chest instead. His grip only tightening at the wave of unsteady throbbing in his mind.

His heart, he could feel his heart beating. It felt like someone was trying to break out of his ribcage. A rhythm once so familiar now another distraction in a world of blaring car horns, kind strangers, touch, sound.

God- _why won’t it shut up_

‘No one loves you.’

The static ache worsened, his other hand reaching up to his forehead. The beating of his heart was so loud. Why was it _so loud?_

‘You would ruin his life.’

How could he fuck up yet _another_ person? Sure he had only known Karl for a couple of minutes, but these last few moments have been some of the best of his life. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Karl and have him lose that light that made his cold heart melt.

It'd be better if this was the last time they ever spoke.

It was pathetic. Somehow, Sapnap still had a small nugget of hope. 

_‘We’re better off strangers anyway.’_

He dragged his body off the floor, all the fluffy butterflies once having a party in his stomach dissolved into cheap alcohol and dust. He stared at himself in the mirror, he looked like _shit_.

Adorned with a messy and unkempt beard, eyes that were decorated with dark circles and popped blood vessels. He looked like a royal mess, in front of someone who looked like royalty. Karl was probably laughing at how gross he looked right now. Splashing water on his face always made him feel better, even though it didn’t help his look that much.

Sapnap really did NOT want to go back out there. He had left Karl waiting for far too

long. Alone.

_‘It’d be rude to just leave though.’_

Mustering up all the burnt out courage he had, he walked out of the bathroom. Heading back to the dining table made his stomach hurt again. Maybe he would hate him. Maybe after he could return to his car to get black out drunk yet again? Thoughts surged in his mind.

"You’re back! I figured your head would really be hurting right about now so I got some advil for you while you were out.. Oh! and-” Karl rushed to Sapnap with a warm smile, equally warm cup in hand “I also made some hot coco!" somehow his doey eyes seem to never lose it’s twinkle "It might be pretty trash though," the shorter mumbled as he placed the hot chocolate in Sapnap’s palms.

'If you gave me literal battery acid I'd down it in an instant.' His lovesick brain confessed. He popped open the pills, grabbing two and swallowing them both with a slurp of hot cocoa.

“God,” Karl huffed “You’re one of those pussies who has to drink something with their pills." he joked, smiling into the muffin he had in his hands as he took a small bite out of it.

‘No gag reflex.

Huh.’

Sapnap rolled his eyes, "Yeah and?” he replied, playfully jabbing Karl in the side “I bet you like apple juice better or something." He snapped back, placing the hot coco down beside him. Probably the most gentle way he’s ever put down any drink before.

Karls eyes widened in fake shock "What?! You don't?! Heathen!" he said, dramatically swooning like a 1950’s housewife "I can't believe i've got a sinner in MY christian household.” Sapnap’s brain seemed to have skated off a curb, because his eyes were stuck to Karl’s pretty lips jutted out. They crossed both of their arms in unison, almost like they intentionally planned it. The soft white fabric of Karl’s shirt crinkled delightfully.

"God damn it! This is the fifth time I got myself in a cult this week!” Sapnap replied sarcastically. The food now received the least of their attention now. Mimicking Karl, Sapnap gave a pout of his own. The brunette laughed again, both of them breaking out into their own fits of giggles.

"Sap-sap" was all Karl could stutter between laughs. Karl placed his hands on the other's broad shoulders to balance himself. The gentle and delicate skin of his fingertips grazed past Sapnap’s flushed neck. The brief touch was electric, leaving burning tingles throughout his entire body. It felt like skin melting skin, it was addicting.

"Y-Yeah?" Sapnap let out through his dry and scratchy throat, the sudden intimacy of the moment finally catching up to him.  
  
Karl's light forest eyes glazed over from the laughter as he stared into dirty brown orbs.

"I'm glad I found you."

"I'm glad you found me."

It felt like Karl was a curse as much as he was a blessing. It made Sapnap all feel strange. He tuned into the way his heart leapt when Karl looked at him with those heavenly deep eyes, when Karl smiled at him with strawberry lips, all he could see was Karl Jacobs. Sapnap just couldn’t tear his eyes away. The older looked at him like he was divine, it felt like he looked at him like he had never seen anything better. Summer bloomed on his face and left no mercy to his throat. Nick could say anything and everything to him but the silence proved his emotions better than he ever could express. Together, their stare was electric.  
  


Together. 

_“Glock in my lap, Everywhere I’m strapped, most these rappers_

_  
_Together..

_Cap, I ain’t give a dap.”_ _  
  
_

But as Sapnap had tortuously learned, good things never last. Embarrassed at the sudden ring tone reveal, he looked away in panic, fishing his dumb phone from the depths of his pockets, Finally grabbing it out and peering down at who dared to interrupt such a pinnacle moment in his life. “Dream is calling..” He didn’t even know what he was expecting. Who else called him nowadays? He looked up to Karl stifling his laughter with his sleeve, his face red from shushing his laughs.

“What?...21 savage is good!” Sapnap protested with a small huff, rolling his eyes and accepting the call.

“Are you sure you’re in college?” Karl whispered, before bursting out into more laughter, his fists shaking the table with the force of each hand slam.

Reluctantly, Sapnap rose from the table and walked over to the doorframe. He really did NOT want to miss seeing Karl laugh but he didn’t really have a choice “Dream? What do you want?” he hissed out, Dream catching on to the irritated tone

“What do you mean ‘What’?! I texted you and saw that you read them. Why didn’t you text back,” The phone speaker practically shook with Dream’s angry low tone. Sapnap ran a hand through his hair, ready for the scolding he always got. “I thought you blacked out or something..” his stomach sank, he could barely catch that but he could make out the drastic tone switch very clearly. It was filled with genuine worry, 

  
All the anger and annoyance in Sapnap seemed to dissipated into guilt. “I’m sorry, I should’ve replied, I’m fine.”

“Alright... Anyways” Dream sounded slightly more relieved then before “George is holding a party at like,” he paused his speaking, a faint ‘What time was it again?’ could be heard from the other line, “6 pm tomorrow. Be there.” Maple eyes rolled as he looked at the other waiting for him to return. Karl’s hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at his phone. How could he be so attractive doing absolutely nothing?

He’s been here for too long though. He should probably leave now before he somehow manages to mess this up. Karl probably didn’t want him here anymore anyways.

“I will.” He could practically the grin on his best friends face. “Woo!! We’re gonna pop off!” Sapnap laughed and watched as the line disconnected.

He shut off his phone as he walked over to the table, sitting down next to the other. “Listen, this has been great but I really _really_ don’t wanna be wasting anymore of your time and-“

Sapnap looked down and saw Karl’s finger shushing him, an inch away from his lips. “First of all, you’re not wasting my time, you’re actually.. really cool.” Karl took back his finger slowly, settling on intertwining both of his slender hands together. “Second of all.. You didn’t give me your number yet.” The dialogue was quick and simple. But if Sapnap’s parents taught him one thing, it was to overthink every single detail of affection given.

  
“Uh..” He intelligently responded. 

“Oh- You don’t have to give it! Actually- Like. I don’t know. You probably don’t wanna give me your number anyway,” his face fell, his lips returning to that adorable pout “It’s just.. I’m dumb. Sorry.”

If this was like any fanfiction he had ever read, Sapnap would have kissed those gorgeous lips shut. “512 354 5847.” he said loud and clear, his lips twisting into a smirk as he watched Karl’s deep eyes light up with joy.

The other could have practically jumped out of his seat “S-seriously..?” He whispered, softly. It was like the smaller couldn’t wrap his head around it, and honestly, Sapnap couldn’t either.

“You’re really cool too, Jacobs.” Sapnap swore god spat on him with some newfound confidence, because his entire body felt numb. Seeing Karl fluster filled him with a strange want and warmth.

”What the honk?” Karl looked like his head was spinning faster than a top “Thank you so much...” His blue-green eyes seemed to flash with astonishment, his smile returning onto his picture perfect face. The butterflies in Sapnap’s stomach seemed to have returned as well.

They both stood and headed towards the doorframe, Karl following close behind. "Did you uh, Actually get my number? Do you want me to write it somewhere?" Anxiety rushed through him as he quickly ran his hands through greasy hair.

"Yeah!" Karl replied, pulling out a pen from his pocket, and giving it to Sapnap. He rolled his puffy white sleeves up his arm and moved the exposed skin towards the other. Sapnap's brain short circuited for the 3000th time. He looked at Karl’s face and then at his soft skin,

"Do you want me to write it... on your arm..?" Sapnap raised an eyebrow, clicking the pen for good measure. He watched the other nod a tad too excitedly. The pen rattled as he silently prayed he wouldn’t mess up writing something clearly this once. The ball point pen rolled smoothly across milky skin. Sapnap bit his lip from the sheer concentration he was exerting at this simple task. He finished finally, giving the pen back with a accomplished huff. "Sorry about my handwriting.." he mumbled, spotting his shoes and slipping them on. 

It seemed that Karl ignored his silent apology because the other stood there staring at the number on his arm, an absent smile on his face. The brunette shook Sapnap's gaze, frowning softly. "Huh? Sorry I zoned out. Did you say something?" Sapnap shook his head softly, the other smiled softly at him as he gingerly unlocked the door, making way for them to both leave.

Sapnap shut the car door and let the gorgeous feeling of euphoria wash over him. He took in a deep breath of the air, before coughing aggressively since he's in a disgusting car. 

He could feel his brain thrum from anxiety. It felt like his heart was being filled with a fuck ton of concrete. 

Karl Jacobs has his goddamn number. They weren't strangers anymore, sapnap wasn't just charity work! They actually had a thing going! 

Sapnap bit the inside of his cheek. He turned his car on, brain going through every possible outcome. Did Karl wanna go on a date? Does he do this to every random drunk person passed out in walmart? Was he willing to live in a high rise apartment, married together with cats replacing children?

The raven haired boy reversed, looking behind while checking if anything from his car was taken. It all seemed normal, glass bottles shattered everywhere, making every step into his car a trap. Random coins and food stains wonderfully decorating the car seats. Sapnap all alone. Perfectly normal. 

Except, he wasn't completely alone now. He had Karl's fucking number. He found his way out of the gated community, flipping out his phone to check if anyone (karl) had messaged him. 

Nothing.

  
  
Okay, maybe he was a slow texter. Sapnap could settle for that.

Dream: You good?

Sapnap: Actually is it okay if I come over like right now?

Dream: are you the worst player of COD ever? 

Sapnap: So I'm guessing I can't. 

Dream: get your ass over here sassnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really mushy so i hope that was fun for you guys!! thank you all so much for all the kudos and bookmarks it means a lot to me and max !!
> 
> special thanks to my friend @MARXIE_ST for writing yet again :D !! go follow them on twt btw they’re the writer behind all of this !!

**Author's Note:**

> this story is actually a collab between my friend !! they did the writing and i did the editing !! this is also my first work on ao3 so i’m a bit nervous but,,, hey !! more chapters to come


End file.
